Harry Potter e o anel de Circe
by Dbellatrix
Summary: Hermione recebe um presente muito bonito perigoso. O que será da sua vida depois que ela ficar sob a influencia desse presente? E Harry Potter?


Harry Potter e o anel de Circe Romance Nc-17

Hermione acordou naquela manhã de sexta feira. Levantou-se, abriu os dosséis e olhou em pela janela. A manhã estava ensolarada, do jeito que a garota gostava. Seria mais um bom dia para uma boa aluna como ela. Procurou seus chinelos fofos cor de rosa e calçou-os. Olhou para o canto e viu seu material arrumado ao lado do criado mudo, exatamente como deixara na noite anterior. Percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente em cima de seu do móvel, e realmente havia: um pacote, trazido por uma coruja, provavelmente. O pacote era dos pais de Hermione. Era pequeno e estava embrulhado com um papel vermelho.

A garota rasgou o papel com muita ansiedade, e retirou uma caixinha do embrulho. Sentou-se na cama, abriu a caixinha com toda delicadeza que possuía e se surpreendeu com o conteúdo.

Era um anel dourado com uma pedra vermelha, e junto do anel um pequeno bilhete, escrito com a caligrafia de sua mãe.

"_Para a nossa filha querida._

_Hermione, esse é um anel muito especial. Compramos na Grécia. Voltamos de lá há 2 dias e queríamos entregar pessoalmente, mas eu não agüentei esperar. Esperamos que você goste, pois foi bem caro! _

_Estamos com saudades. Te amamos muito."_

Ela segurou uma lágrima, pois se derramasse uma, as outras viriam sem cessar. Sentia falta de seus pais. Cada vez que via alguma coisa que os lembrava, ela ficava triste. Mas não iria ficar triste agora que recebera um presente tão especial.

Voltou sua atenção para o anel. Era realmente lindo! A pedra vermelha possuía um brilho muito chamativo. Colocou-o no dedo anelar da mão esquerda e contemplou-o. Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha como se alguém tivesse soprado em seu pescoço. Vestiu-se e desceu para o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Mione – Harry e Rony a cumprimentaram.

-Olá rapazes – Ela fez um olhar sensual para Harry e beijou-o no rosto.

Os garotos se entreolharam.

-Eu não esqueci de você Rony, querido. – Rony foi beijado também.

-Mas que cheiro é esse? – Harry indagou respirando fundo.

-Vocês gostaram? É o meu perfume novo. Ganhei faz 2 semanas. Meus pais me mandaram da Grécia. Eu nunca tinha usado.- Ela falou sorridente.

-Realmente tem um cheiro muito bom. Do que é? – Harry perguntou.

-É de rosas vermelhas....minhas favoritas- Ela sorriu novamente e mexeu nos cabelos de forma sedutora. – Vamos?

Desceram as escadas rumo ao salão principal. Entraram tomaram seu lugar à mesa. Teria sido um café da manhã normal se Hermione não tivesse feito o seguinte comentário:

-Harry, seu cabelo espetado fica sexy, sabia? – Ela falou dando um sorriso travesso.

Harry ruborizou e então, ele e Rony se entreolharam como se tivessem ouvido algo espantoso.

-Hermione, tudo certo com você? – O ruivo perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Qual é Rony? É só um comentário...você quer que eu fale o que fazer com o seu cabelo para ele ficar sexy também, é?

Harry abafou as risadas com uma falsa tossida, mas Rony percebeu.

-Vamos meninos? – Ela levantou e deixou a bolsa cair no chão propositalmente. Abaixou-se de costas para os garotos, que tiveram tempo de apreciar as belas coxas da amiga quase babando.

Ela apanhou a bolsa e quando os outros se levantaram, ela perguntou:

-Algum homem de verdade pode carregar isso para mim? – Ela tentou imitar uma expressão inocente, mas na realidade, de inocente ela não possuía nada.

Rony apanhou a bolsa e Harry pegou uns livros que ela carregava no braço direito. Foram para sua primeira aula do dia – poções.

Ela desceu as escadas rebolando mais do que o normal.

Entraram na masmorra e ela apontou um lugar para os garotos colocarem suas coisas. Sentaram-se um de cada lado de Hermione e Snape logo começou a falar.

Ela nem dava atenção ao que o professor dizia...apenas fazia alguns desenhos num pedaço de pergaminho displicentemente. Ela só ouviu a frase final do professor:

-Alguma pergunta?

Ela levantou a mão mesmo sem ter escutado uma palavra do que ele dissera.

-O que você quer, Granger? Não há espaço aqui para uma atrevida sabe – tudo como você, e...

-Eu quero saber se existe alguma poção para acabar com seborréia capilar e com a oleosidade da pele.- Ela olhou o professor, satisfeita com o que disse. Snape ficou verde e encarou a garota. Os grifinórios abafaram suas risadas quase inutilmente.

-O que está insinuando, Granger?

-Nada, professor Snape – O cinismo dominava sua face. A fingida expressão inocente voltou ao rosto da garota e o professor continuou falando.

-Não me interessa saber sobre poções de estética. Detesto essas futilidades!

-Ah é? Pois devia se interessar – Ela fez uma pausa e alguns alunos colocaram o rosto no meio dos livros para tentar esconder a risada. Mione continuou - por que eu queria muito saber...se o senhor me dissesse seria mais ?

Snape lançou um olhar de repugnância para a garota e dispensou os alunos.

Nos corredores próximos à masmorra, os grifinórios ainda riam. Então, Rony perguntou entre risos:

-Mione, o que deu em você? Podia levar uma detenção!

-Ele merecia ouvir isso, não acham? – Ela riu também.

-Com certeza, Mione. – Harry ria junto com os amigos.

Agora, tinham aula com Hagrid. Desceram para a cabana dele conversando alegremente.

Quando chegaram lá, foram cumprimentar o amigo e Hermione viu uma bacia com água e uns bichos parecidos com minhocas roxas nadando.

-Hagrid, o que é isso? – Ela perguntou com expressão de profundo nojo.

-Ah, são hibiscos. Não são adoráveis? – Ele falou com olhar sonhador.

-Adoráveis? São mais do que nojentos! Eca! Eu não vou ter que tocar nisso, né?

Hagrid encarou a garota chocado com o que ouvira.

-Eu achava que vocês iam gostar....eles mudam de cor dependendo da temperatura da água que você os coloca. Mas...vocês não gostaram?

Harry e Rony sacudiram a cabeça positivamente, mas Mione fez cara de nojo novamente. O ruivo beliscou as costas da garota dando um sinal para que ela se calasse ou fosse mais agradável.

-Ai Rony! Eu sei que o seu sonho é me beliscar, mas não em público, né?!

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas se calou.

A aula transcorreu tranqüilamente, mas novamente Hermione não prestou desenhando no pergaminho da aula de poções.

Os três desceram para o almoço e Mione sentou-se de frente para eles.

E, mais uma vez Hermione fez um comentário atrevido.

-Harry, quando você tira a capa com o símbolo da Grifinória e deixa a gravata meio larga, fica tão sensual, sabia? Parece que você acabou de fazer alguma coisa que o deixou muito cansado...fica muito sexy. – Ela passou o dedo pelo lábio inferior sedutoramente e passou a mão pelo pescoço.

Os dois ficaram incrédulos, mas pareciam estar gostando do novo comportamento de Hermione. Se continuasse assim, logo Harry ficaria com ela. Realmente era o que ele queria, mas Hermione nunca dera sinais de que gostava do amigo.

-Obrigado Mione...esses conselhos femininos são de grande utilidade. – Ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos que ficaram espetados do jeito que Hermione havia falado mais cedo. Olhou fundo nos olhos dela e ela também o encarou. Aquela troca de olhares estava ficando realmente interessante.

Rony levantou-se da mesa e sumiu. Foi procurar Gina. Não agüentaria ficar ali observando um joguinho tão fútil de sedução entre os amigos.

Hermione não percebeu a ausência de Rony, mas Harry sentiu um pouco de culpa. Não ligou, apenas continuou olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota.

O almoço terminou e eles se retiraram para a aula de transfiguração.

Durante o trajeto para a sala da prof McGongall, Harry arriscou pegar a mão de Hermione e, conseguiu...ela não disse nada. Só segurou a mão do moreno que ela intimamente intitulava "o mais sexy de Hogwarts".

Chegaram à sala de transfiguração e sentaram-se juntos. Hermione colocou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e ele passou o braço pelos ombros da garota.

A prof Minerva adentrou à sala e disse em alto e bom tom:

-A minha aula não é lugar para namoricos!- Lançou um olhar severo a Harry e Mione, mas a garota fingiu não ouvir. Harry tirou o braço dos ombros dela e fez um sinal para ela se afastar um pouco.

Durante a aula, Harry ficou com a mão na perna de Mione e ela por sua vez não prestou atenção novamente. Quando as aulas do dia terminaram, Harry levou-a para os jardins e sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Ele encostou no tronco da árvore e iniciou um diálogo:

-Mione, vem cá – Ele pegou a mão pequena de Hermione e a puxou delicadamente para junto de si. Ela encostou em seu peito e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Olhou para a face do moreno e viu seus olhos extremamente verdes fitando-a . Ela não esperou e beijou Harry sem cerimônia. A proximidade entre os dois foi ficando "perigosa", e ela sentiu as conseqüências dessa proximidade junto com o calor que os envolvia.

Harry tirou a capa e alargou a gravata assim como a amiga dissera para ele que ficava sexy.

-Mione, porque você está agindo assim?

-Assim como, Harry?

-Não sei...está diferente.

-Não sei...para mim, continuo a mesma...por que? O que eu fiz de diferente?

-Você "deu em cima" de mim no café, não prestou atenção às aulas e ainda nem reagiu quando o Rony se separou de nós...

-A culpa não é minha se você é o moreno mais sexy de Hogwarts, certo?

Harry se sentiu quente e corou mais ainda.

-Eu não sou o moreno mais sexy de Hogwarts

Ela sorriu com malícia


End file.
